the darkened light
by SilverCloud234
Summary: ryou is abandoned by yami bakura. ontop of that ryou's sent to the shadow realm. where a certian yami mariku/yami marik finds him. yaoi deathshipping and other shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**baka 12! how can you start another series? **

**well i can and i did. well i have writer's block, school work, and too many ideas. **

**THIS ISN'T MINE. NOR WILL IT EVER BE YUGIOH BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.**

**WARNING**-** DEATHSHIPPING, YAOI, AND SHORT CHAPTERS. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN ALSO. BUT IT WONT BE POST UNTIL I GET REVIEWS**

* * *

"RYOU!" his yami yelled angrily. "You useless piece of shit, you were supposed to summon the change of heart!"

His yami had switched places with him in the middle of his own duel. He had expected Ryou to win instead Ryou was slowly going to the shadow realm inch by slow inch.

"You could have told me. You never appreciate how much I do for you!" Ryou yelled back at his abusive yami or should he say ex yami. His eyes had tears forming but not daring to fall.

"Done for me? Ha don't make me laugh, tell me what have you done?"

"I've bled, tricked my friends, and almost died. All that and you still don't listen Me." the shadows consuming him wrapped itself around his knees.

"Yami, Ryou's going to go to the shadow realm. save him!"

"I don't need to be saved Yugi. I'm so unimportant no one will miss me. Another thing, I don't have a dark half anymore it's been changed so that Marik is Bakura's light not me. I don't want you to be around me when the side effects begin to appear. Yami will be able to explain the rest." He said softly. Half of his body was consumed by shadows.

"His is right little one. Since he no longer has a Yami his soul is starting to darken. The imbalance of darkness and light will cause him to go insane. The same would have happened to Marik if Bakura didn't become his Yami." After the ancient ruler stopped speaking Yugi had a look of horror on his face. His already big eyes widened even more hearing the fate of his friend.

"We can find him another Yami can't we?" Yugi practically screamed. Yami closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Yugi. The only other Yami was Mariku and no one knows what happened to him."

The shadows started to wisp its way up the rest of Ryou's body. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. When it got up to the base of his neck he tilted his head up and opened his brown eyes. He whispered

"Good-bye."

The shadows finally consumed the last part of his body. Everything went black as he quickly was lost in blissful sleep where he could dream to his hearts content. There was never anyone in his dreams so there was never any worry that he would be abandoned. He hated being betrayed the most. The sad thing was that many people did: his mother and sister for leaving him behind, his father for never being there, his former yami for leaving him for Marik, and his friends for never really caring about him.

* * *

Mariku was sitting by a grave stone just sitting. In the shadow realm there wasn't a lot to do. He had been here for a long time. He didn't know how long though because there isn't day time it's always night.

Mariku pushed himself up and dusted off his pants.

"Well, I might as well take a walk." He said to no one in particular. Sanity was rare around here. He closed his lavender eyes and started walking around the grave yard. The path was smooth and leveled but then something tripped him.

"Ow, what the hell… was that…..about?" he looked to see what he had tripped on only to find a white haired person laying there lifeless. The body started to move and when the yami saw the face he recognized it right away.

"Thief?"


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own

Chapter 2

"Thief?"

The white haired boy shot up still in a half asleep daze.

"It wasn't me I swear. It was bakura." The boy said almost automatically like he had been accused of being the spirit many times before.

"Where am I?" the boy asked in a panic flailing his head side to side trying looking to see where he was. When his eyes landed on Mariku he froze.

"Marik is that you?" hearing the name of his treacherous hikari his anger quickly rose. His tanned arm stretched out and quickly caught the boy by his long locks. He pulled the boy closer to his face and growled out in a deep voice.

"How do you know my weak half's name?' he curled his fingers into the hair tangling them in so the boy couldn't run. The boy looked at Mariku for a moment then his eyes widened. Mariku could see fear in the two brown orbs. The dark tightened his grip. The part albino (A/N he doesn't have red/pink eyes) closed his eyes, tears forming.

"You didn't answer me." the angry dark said.

"I-I know him. H-he was my friend." The lightness chocked out. The grip in his hair lessened and the angry man let him go and pushed him to the ground. The man then stood and glowered at him. Ryou started to get up but then Mariku's foot came down on the back of his head sending him back to the ground. He grinded his foot more into the poor boy's skull and kneeled down to speak to him.

"I'll ask you this once, how do you know bakura?" in a threatening voice. The boy took no time answering the man above him.

"He used to be my Yami sir." Mariku was intrigued by the boy's answer. What did he mean by 'used to be.'?

"What do you mean by 'used to be' boy" he applied more pressure.

"He left me and claimed Marik as his hikari." The dark lifted his foot from Ryou's head and smirked.

"So that bastered stole my hikari eh?" he let out a dark chuckle then he looked at the poor excuse for a guy below him.

"You're my hikari from now onward. Got it?" Mariku stated. Ryou's face lit up like a Christmas tree hearing this. He wasn't going to go insane. Mariku on the other hand was taken aback, no one had ever been happy to be in his company. But this white haired boy seemed to be delighted.

"Your name, what is it?" he asked while walking away motioning for him to follow. While something in his mined told him not to follow Marik's insane darker half something told him that he was needed by this man. Ryou reluctantly followed the man.

"Answer my question or I'll feed you to whatever monster gets near us first." His voice showed signs of anger. Ryou nodded knowing that Mariku couldn't see.

"My name is Ryou and what might your name be sir?" Ryou asked politely. The person in front of him only gave a mumbled reply.

"Mariku" was all that he said. A faint smile appeared on Ryou's lips as he trotted behind his new Yami. Mariku led them to a small campsite. There was a log to sit on and a small warm fire in front of it. He sat down and brought Ryou down with him so his head was in the darkness's lap.

"Sleep now I'll tell you more about what I have planned for you later." The yami stroked the lights head as if he were a cat. The motion was soothing and Ryou felt his eyes become heavier. Ryou slowly went into a peaceful sleep awaiting the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**i wanted to write more but decided to post because i haven't done so i a while. i don't want anyone to think that this story is abandoned because it's NOT!**

**this chapter is dedicated to rrter123 because she convinced me to get me working on this and i'm greatful. also for everyone who reads favorited reviewed and alerted**

**baka12 doesn't own this and never will. **

**now on with chapter 3**

Chapter 3

Ryou woke up with a pain in his head. He looked around and didn't recognize where he was. When he saw the face of the man next to him last nights memories came flooding back to him. He had been sent to the shadow realm by his former yami and met Mariku, his new yami.

He tried to get up but something was holding him down. Mariku's arm was around his waist holding him to the spot. A small smile met Ryou's lips. He scooted back down to where he was so he was now laying next to the dark. The hold around his waist tightened pulling the light closer. Ryou's back was now pressing against Mariku's chest. Ryou blushed at the closeness; he had never been like this with anyone.

"Mnn mine nnn" he heard from behind. He turned in his captors arm and looked at the man. He was talking in his sleep. Ryou giggled at this childish action.

Ryou sat there listening to the soft song of the night. It was both frightening and calming at the same time. He looked up to the sky searching for stars to focus his mind on. Instead he saw eyes that gawk back at him. Aside from the eyes he noted that the sky was a dark red.

"Why would the sky have eyes?" Ryou whispered out loud.

"To make sure no one escapes this land that is going to cause havoc on the land above." A voice answered from behind him. Ryou jumped from the hold of his Yami to his feet. The voice belonged to a man. From the stranger's looks Ryou assumed the man to be Egyptian.

"W-who are you?" Ryou stuttered out. Ryou glared at the man, who unknown to him knows a lot about him.

"I go by the name of Shadi. I am here to warn you for if you do not teach that man warmth or kindness there will be no hope for you or him." He pointed to the yami sleeping on the floor.

"What?" Ryou thought that he must be going crazy. Maybe this was all a dream and he would wake up to his abusive roommate.

"If you do not teach him kindness by the time you are sent back the Human world the gods will not let him pass through to the world of the living." With that Shadi disappeared.

Ryou pinched himself to see if he was awake because none of this could be real.

"Ow!"

It was real. He looked at his sleeping yami. How was he going to make this man kind enough to get out of the shadow realm? Two seconds after he met the guy Mariku attacked him!

Ryou sighed

"This is going to take a lot of work." He whispered in the cold night air.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Yugi yelled pacing back and forth. He had no idea how to get his friend back from the shadow realm.

"Clam down little one." the ancient pharaoh said speaking softly so his hikari wouldn't yell as much.

"Surely the Gods have an answer."

"HA, like they would do anything to help my host!" Bakura exclaimed not showing any sadness at losing his former light.

"Actually they do." A mysterious voice answered from the shadows. Then stepping out of the darkness was Shadi.

"Why would they…" Bakura was cut of by yami.

"Would you care to explain?" asked Yami. He wanted to know what the gods had in store for the innocent light.

"I can only tell you this, my pharaoh. The purest light has met the darkest shadow and they will soon change each other. When that happens the gods will let both through and they will come back to this land.

* * *

**sorry it's short but i must continue on and write more. i will try to mke them longer. keyword is try**

**have a good day! :)**


End file.
